


【流年似锦】暧昧

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･圈地自萌，不扰正主！･写文新手，OOC必有





	【流年似锦】暧昧

1.

陈情令粉丝见面会让所有曦瑶女孩一夕之间全疯了。  
原因是剧里的两名演员不但在小游戏的过程中十指交扣，甚至在结尾出现了冲击性的一幕。  
眼尖的粉丝甚至发现，最后众人牵手谢幕时，也是他们两位到最后才松手。

“刚才差点吓到我了，要是二哥真的摔下去嗑到头还是怎么了，那可怎么办”  
见面会结束后，众人三三两两地走向后台休息室，朱赞锦一边走着一边对身旁的刘海宽说道。

虽然只是小游戏，毕竟没有任何保护措施，要是出事那可不是开玩笑的。  
看见刘海宽失去平衡往后倒的当下，朱赞锦反射性地伸出了手。  
好在没有酿成意外，这不是什么营业，当下他是真的为刘海宽担心。

“还好有朱老师把我捞回去，不然之后的见面会我可能就要缺席好几场了”  
“呸呸呸，別乱说”朱赞锦一听赶忙摆出手势，作势要把刘海宽刚说出口的话给打掉。

下一次的粉丝见面会办在上海，8月4日。前一天正是刘海宽的生日。  
去年的8月3日，朱赞锦还坐在壽星的旁边，和剧组里的其他老师们一起开心地拍了合照。

随着剧集的播出，接踵而来的宣传和采访使每个人的行程越发紧凑，今年怕是很难像之前那样一同庆生了。

2.

8月2日晚上11点57分。  
朱赞锦盯着眼前的电脑屏幕，手里打了几个字又删了几个，反反覆覆。  
又过了一分钟，可手里的删删改改还在持续。

这样写会不会太自来熟了？可是这样好像又生疏了些……  
当朱赞锦还在斟酌称谓的时候，屏幕右下角的日期悄悄地换了。

今年虽然没办法一起庆生，至少可以在整点的时候给人家发个生日祝福。  
结果现在连整点都过了，得过且过吧，不过就是个生日祝褔自己干嘛连惊叹号都要纠结打几个。

就在他打算两眼一闭按下送出的时候，手机的震动声传来，一看画面，竟是刘海宽打来的。  
“海宽老师？”  
“小朱老师，有空的话要不陪我吃个饭？”

朱赞锦瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，心里暗自奇怪，之前明明都约不出来的，难道杀青以后就不减肥了？  
不过自己也确实有点饿了，或者该说，又饿了。

“好啊，那我请你吧，难得碰上生日”一讲完朱赞锦才发现自己忘了先说声祝贺。  
“不用啦，简单的一些小夜宵，你人到就行了”

既然壽星都这么说了，也不好让人久等。  
朱赞锦留下那则已经拟好却还没送出的生日祝福，对着玄关的全身镜拨弄了一下头发，简单戴上口罩和帽子后，便拎起钥匙手机钱包雀跃地出门了。

3.

8月3日凌晨00点03分。

“嗯，那你到了再按下门铃，等会见”  
等刘海宽回过神，电话不但接通，还把人给约来了。  
他本来只是盯着手机里的联系人盯得出神，怎就鬼迷心窍地拨了出去。  
如果朱赞锦问起，大不了就说突然想找他聊聊天，反正今天自己生日，壽星最大说什么都行。  
但是等电话接通时他又瞬间改变了主意，聊天还不一定能见到人，吃东西总不能隔着电话吃吧？

从沙发上起身，刘海宽去弄那所谓的“小夜宵”，就怕人都来了夜宵却没到，尴尬了自己。

他知道明天在活动上一定会收到来自剧组和粉丝们的祝贺，可不知怎地，这个宁静的夜晚竟让他感到有些落寞。剧集逐渐进入尾声，宣传活动也只剩下倒数几场，那年夏天的点滴，终究要迎来曲终人散。

他还记得在上次见面会牵起那双手时的悸动，让他舍不得放开。  
谢幕告一段落，台上大多数人都收回了手，他仍佯装不知地多牵了朱赞锦一会儿。  
朱赞锦的手虽然是準备松开的样子，倒也还是一直牵着。直到郑繁星的手与朱赞锦的分开，台上明显只剩他们二人，他这才缓缓放下。

听见门铃声，开了门，看见朱赞锦一身轻便，手里还提著看似是甜点的物事。  
虽然壽星都说了人到就好，朱赞锦还是匆匆地在路上买了一块小蛋糕。

“海宽老师，等很久吗？”  
“不会啊，谢谢你特地来”

换好拖鞋进入后，见到餐桌上摆的小点，朱赞锦不禁愣了一下。

豆浆烧饼油条。  
确实是简单到不行的小夜宵，简单到朱赞锦觉得自己拎来蛋糕反倒有些唐突。

“海宽老师，明天还有粉丝见面会呢，现在吃这些…不怕明天……”

？你有资格说吗？？？刘海宽突然有种想晒出微博发文纪录给当事人的冲动。

“我就是突然饿了嘛，有什么办法”尴尬地用纤长的食指轻碰一下鼻尖，刘海宽笑着把热腾腾的烧饼递给这位大半夜陪自己吃夜宵的贵客。

“而且，不是还有朱老师陪我吃吗？”  
“是了是了，我帮你分担一些卡路里“朱赞锦没好气地说，嘴巴倒是挺坦率地开始吃起烧饼来。

拿电视节目配著夜宵，两人有一句没一句地聊了开来。

“对了，这是我来的时候给你买的，不知道口味合不合，就当作是一点小心意吧”险些忘了自己买来的蛋糕，朱赞锦咽下嘴里的烧饼后赶紧将纸袋捧起来，怕是不要在来的时候给撞歪了。

其实他特別挑了和去年大蛋糕类似的口味，根本不用担心蛋糕不合刘海宽胃口，但还是习惯性地加了些缓冲词。朱赞锦小心翼翼地把买来的蛋糕放在桌上，打开包装，等着刘海宽动手。

然而，刘海宽看向朱赞锦，好一会儿都没有说话。

“海宽？”这个反应让朱赞锦有点意外，不知道自己是不是说错了什么。

“等等，你別动啊＂刘海宽将身体凑向朱赞锦，倏地缩短了两人的距离。  
“怎、怎么了？＂  
“你睫毛上好像沾了些东西，眼睛闭起来，我帮你弄掉＂  
“嗯＂

见朱赞锦顺从地闭上双眼，刘海宽用手指轻轻地拂过那纤长的睫毛，将那其实不存在的小棉絮弄下。

“好了＂

朱赞锦一睁眼就发现刘海宽的脸近在眼前，连洗发水的香味都能闻到。

“谢、谢谢……”朱赞锦倏地红了脸，接着尴尬地用手拨了拨头发，想掩饰心里莫名的躁动。

“赞赞”一声柔柔轻唤，刘海宽牵起朱赞锦半举着的手，点水般地往手背落下一吻。  
这一吻把朱赞锦给弄懵了，他愣著看向刘海宽，眼睫眨呀眨的。

“赞赞，我更想要你”  
刘海宽搂住朱赞锦的肩膀，低头在对方耳边说道。两人距离拉近的同时，他听见朱赞锦心脏跳动的声音，也听见自己的。  
他心里是紧张的，连手心都开始出汗了。

“可以吗？”修长的手抚摩著脸庞，指尖沿着后颈轻梳发丝，接着又轻轻地拂向他的耳后。  
这一碰，让朱赞锦感到头皮传来一阵酥麻，不禁一个震颤。

感觉到怀中的颤抖，刘海宽停下动作，等待着朱赞锦是否会有什么回应。  
他有些慌，种种迹象让他觉得朱赞锦对自己也是有意的，可只要人家没表示心意，什么都只是猜想。

他不是不想等更有把握的时机行动，是日积月累的情愫让自己想放手赌一把，来个痛快。

“赞赞？”他拉开与朱赞锦的距离，看向对方的表情，只见朱赞锦的眼眸望向一旁，就是不正对着自己。

“你说句话啊？是不是我吓著你了？”

他急了，真的急了。刘海宽将手伸向朱赞锦的肩膀，却被朱赞锦打了回来。  
那力道根本不大，却有如一记重击，垮了心里残存的期待和自尊。

想挽留对方的手僵滞在空中，最后什么都没抓到。

4.

“...这是我们共同铸就的作品。  
阿令结束了，但生活还是要继续”

在陈情令官微发表的影片里，和其他演员呈现出的气氛相去甚远，刘海宽以一身正式笔挺的衬衫和西裤出现在画面中，以略带苦恹的表情说了这番话。

我们指的是谁，结束与继续又各自代表了什么意涵，恐怕只有他自己内心才懂得。

夜色垂暮。

熬过了上海路演，前一夜几乎不曾阖眼的刘海宽只觉得疲惫，被朱赞锦拒绝的不堪仍盘踞在心。

手机里累积了几封没有回复的微信。第一封是8月3日凌晨发来的，朱赞锦人走没多久后就收到的。  
刘海宽看了看，一时失笑，不知该说什么。  
内容大抵是为方才举动的道歉，还有对自己的关心。明明是自己唐突了他，他不需要有歉意。

毫无交集可言的上海见面会结束后，又收到了第二封，每个字都被刘海宽仔细地看在眼里。

他以为他能控制得住。可看到朱赞锦旁若无事，甚至一如往常地递话筒给自己，心里的疙瘩就越是解不开。就连主持人将舞台的焦点落在自己身上时，也是恍惚一阵才听见自己对台下说出一些句子。

他对台下的粉丝们说，要“爱自己＂。  
没错，他得尽快收拾好自己的感情，不再让它影响到自己和对方。

拍戏过程里，他印象最深刻的是观音庙。被问及原因，可他不能说，不愿说。

最后，刘海宽选择在微博回复朱赞锦在下午17点03分发给自己的祝贺。  
简简单单，不即不离，将一切回归最该有的模样。

朱赞锦是以金光瑶的身份看着自己的。  
那双眼睛里的倾慕和亲密，是给蓝曦臣，不是给卸下角色身份后的刘海宽。

这些他以前没明白，现在明白了。  
朱赞锦到现在都还没出戏的事情他也是知道的，  
然而没想到这会让朱赞锦在那一晚用那般表情看着自己。

他看向自己的眼神只有惊慌。  
没有自己以为的动心，没有自己期待的答案。

那双灵动的大眼睛曾映照着自己的身影，  
然而他看进心里的人，却不是自己。

隔天，第三封微信来了。  
再来就没有了。

5.  
朱赞锦不记得那天后来是怎么离开的。  
手一挥出去他就后悔了。明明有很多种方式可以表达自己的心意，偏偏用了最伤人的。  
简直就像得了失语症一样，连句完整的话都说不出口。

恍恍惚惚的。

他依稀记得当时的紧张和狼狈，心脏扑通扑通地跳，体温高得让衣领下的肌肤泛著一层薄汗。

看见刘海宽亲吻自己手背的那瞬间，他突然懂了，可又来不及全弄懂。

他眼中的刘海宽仍然带有那么一点蓝曦臣的影子。  
那对温柔的眉眼，常常让自己忍不住又喊了一声二哥。

他还没完全从阿瑶走出来，他怕自己对刘海宽只是一时移情，而不是真正的心悅。  
他需要时间沉淀思绪，而不是囫囵接受。

朱赞锦向来习惯準备万全才行动。他不喜欢自己还没準备好就上场，害怕出错，害怕自己无力掌控。  
这种谨慎性格造就了他对金光瑶这个角色的完美诠释，却也是个缺点。

毕竟当你準备好的时候，机会可能也就错过了。

“怎都不回我啊……”朱赞锦蹙著眉不断刷新微信画面。

看着一连串的已读不回，朱赞锦心想，或许只能这样了。  
他们之间的情谊和美好回忆，都将随着剧集的结束而画上句点。

最后再打通电话试试吧，也许亲口道歉更能传达文字所不能表现的诚意。  
若他不愿意接......也就罢了。该做的事情还是要做，生活不会为此停下脚步。

虽然懊悔，但他还是个理性的人。  
他知道，如果有哪些事情是自己没办法改变的，得先接受才能放下。

朱赞锦破釜沉舟地按下通话键。

“............”  
“........................”电话竟然接通了。

“............什么事？”从初次见面到杀青以来，朱赞锦从没听过刘海宽的语气淡漠成这样。

“海宽老师，你现在方便说话吗？”  
“不方便的话我就不会接了”  
“好。我...我是想为之前的事情说声抱歉，我那天太激动了，对不起。”  
“............”

“海宽老师，我很珍惜我们之间的缘分，可以的话，希望以后也能像之前那样开开心心的。”  
刘海宽对朱赞锦这么说并不意外。毕竟来日方长，谁不希望未来可能的合作对象可以好相处一点？

“我以为你被我恶心到了，怎么还会想要像之前那样呢？”  
“我没有！我那天只是.......只是有点吓到了，我没想到你会那么做，也没有因为这样讨厌你”

“真的？”  
“真的＂

“不讨厌，那你喜欢吗？”  
“啊？倒也还不是.....就是....... ”这句话虽说的吞吐，但关键字还是听得清楚的。

“还？”  
“............”  
“朱老师，我有点搞不懂你的意思了”

“............”  
“哈啰？朱老师？”刘海宽心中的灰暗顿时一扫而空，语气也跟著柔软起来。

朱赞锦很想直接掛断电话，电话是自己拨过去的，继续沉默下去不知道月底话费又要飙高多少。  
可毕竟他的目的还没完整达成，随意了，破罐破摔吧。

“你再不说话我就掛断了啊”刘海宽假装要掛断电话，开始倒数起来。  
“3、2──＂“哪有人像你这样，连个铺垫都没有说在一起就在一起的？”  
朱赞锦一急，不自觉加重了话语的力道，然而声音天生就奶，听起来倒也还是软嚅轻嗔。

原来是少了铺垫是吗？  
刘海宽差点笑出声，费了一番劲才忍住笑意，差点没让自己装的冷漠破功。

“彼此都还没好好认识，而且”“从拍戏到现在我们两个还不算认识？”刘海宽内心一惊，罕见地插话。

这可得了，原来是根本的认知差异啊！

“还、还不够”  
这一问使朱赞锦一时语塞，只能咕哝这么一句。

我连你喜欢什么讨厌什么都还没弄明白，这样随便就在一块不是太莽撞了吗？  
都说汤圆能使情侣分手，別说精神层面，万一哪天发现连基本的饮食都不契合还得了？

要是曝光了怎么办？被抖出来也就罢了，若只是一时兴起，那这段感情值得吗？  
之前剧组那个面条你都嫌不好吃了，味觉不合能在一起吗？是打算都吃手法吗？  
要怪就怪你那个夜宵不买有点标志性的，说不準就不会闹成那样！

短短几秒钟朱赞锦的心里就闪过无数个典型的处女座小剧场。  
这些小心思一直都被朱赞锦藏在心底，至於被刘海宽知情又是后话了。

“赞赞，做我的人，好不好？＂  
“什么？我──＂“可以的，我已经明白了＂  
“我什么都还没说！！＂

6.  
8月10日。  
前往青岛的飞机上，朱赞锦身上盖著一块小毛毯，旁边坐着闭目养神中的刘海宽。  
虽说商务舱有提供毛毯，可机舱内温度偏低，坐久了头还是有点晕。  
他想起身走一走，顺便去洗手间简单洗把脸。

朱赞锦没发现刘海宽跟在自己背后，他现在只想赶快让身体动一动，醒醒脑。

刘海宽看着前方穿着卡通印花衬衫的朱赞锦，他也不知自己跟上来是要做甚，反正就是多了个机会可以独处。

趁着朱赞锦在门前伫足，刘海宽悄悄地弯下腰，打算故意在他耳边说话逗他。  
孰知朱赞锦眼角余光发现身边有个黑影，一转身，两人的嘴唇就这么硬生生啄在一起。

“............”  
“........................”沉默是今晚的康桥。

“你干嘛！！！”朱赞锦不可置信地怼了刘海宽一眼。

避免引人注目，朱赞锦极力压低音量和心中的惊骇，憋得他胸口有点疼。

“我看你头发上有棉絮，想帮”“你少来！＂悄悄话的音量简直要把自己搞成内伤了。

“哪有人这样......赔我！！”朱赞锦红透了脸，一路红上耳根，什么话都没说扭头就走，头也不回。

等人都走没影了，刘海宽才轻轻地应了一声，嘴角漾起笑意。  
“好，都给你”

直到飞机落地前，朱赞锦都没再跟隔壁的假二哥说一句话。  
刘海宽倒也不着急，因为他这次有十足的把握。

不用太久，他的赞赞就会要他低下头，踮起脚尖主动送上一个吻。

FIN.


End file.
